The field of the invention relates generally to hand tools and more specifically to an adapter for use with a wrench.
At least some known fasteners include threads that are sized and oriented to engage with a complementary fastener. For at least some known fasteners, a tool, such as a wrench or pliers, may be used to apply torque to a fastener to engage the fastener with the complementary fastener. More specifically, at least some known tools include an open end or a socket that is sized to engage the fastener, and a drive tool, such as a ratchet or a power tool, that extends from the socket to enable torque to be applied to the fastener by the socket.
Some known wrenches require at least a minimal amount of friction to ratchet. Furthermore, at least some known wrenches require a large radius for ratchet movement and/or lubrication for their best operation. Moreover, at least some known wrenches are bulky and/or heavy, and thus may be incapable of being used in locations of limited operating space.
To accommodate limited operating spaces, some known wrenches are fabricated with a low profile. In some situations, fastener assemblies include a washer, a split washer, or a bushing. Because of space considerations, at least some fasteners are manually started on the complementary fastener before a tool is used to apply torque to the fastener. However, in some cases, it may be more difficult to access the fastener assembly with a user's hands than with a tool. In these situations, such fasteners may be difficult to assemble and may require a time-consuming and/or tedious task.
It is possible to improve fastener engagement performance. The subject matter described herein facilitates decreasing installation time and/or repair time.